Small Wolrd
by Imaginary-Paperdolls
Summary: Gilbert is kind of a loner who helps everyone with their problems. After helping Sir Kirkland, the 'sorcerer' uses a spell to help Gilbert find love, this isn't what Gilbert had in mind. PruCan Gilbert x Matthew. One-shot.


**I have no idea how I got this idea.**

Gilbert woke up to Feliciano singing from the kitchen as he made breakfast and Ludwig complaining about the news. They were up early. Weird, not too weird but, weird. The albino stretched and yawned. He didn't really work but just did odd jobs around town, helping those in need. He was currently living with his brother Ludwig and Ludwig's adorable Italian husband Feliciano. He did all of the house work as thanks for their hospitality and tried to stay out of sight as little as possible. He always did that, stayed in the background, being the fun loving friend for others for nothing in return. Sometimes though... He would feel lonely. He didn't really have friends even though everyone knew his name. He convinced himself that he was comfortable living like this.

Today, Gilbert was helping Sir Arthur Kirkland, a man who studied magic, move some boxes from his room to his basement. The basement always mesmerized yet creeled Gilbert put. There were shelves lined along the walls that were filled with books, strange liquids, and jars containing dead animals and peculiar creatures. His favorite jar to look at was one that had a large brain floating in a blue liquid. Arthur usually warned him about staring at it too long claiming that 'it reads then devours good souls'. Whatever that meant. He put down the last box with a huff then stretched.

"That's the last one Sir Kirkland. Is that all?"

"Yes yes. Hmm, I don't have any money to give you right now but I can conjure up a good spell for you. You've helped me all these years so its the least I can do."

The blonde went over to a very large book and opened it, coughing slightly as dust flew out from its pages. "It sure has been a while... Fated Spell... *mumble mumble* Yup! This one will do."

"What kind of spell is it?"

"You will meet a form of your soul mate. The form depends on your heart. All I need is a strand of your hair and a cup of tea." Arthur read from the book.

"What's the tea for?" Gilbert asked. He never really believed in Arthur's magic but found it entertaining.

"Nothing really, I'm just a bit thirsty. Now then, just need a strand of your hair and you can go." The Brit repeated.

"Alright alright." Gilbert tugged a few strands from his head and gave them to Arthur. "I'll see you later I guess." He climbed the stairs into the kitchen then went out the back door. He had forgotten he had to cat sit for Heracles Karpusi, a veterinarian at the nearby animal shelter, so he quickly made his way to the house around the block. The day went by as usual. Gilbert had forgotten about Kirkland's spell and went home with a bag of groceries from Kiku. He got started on dinner, throwing his jacket on the couch, hearing a soft _thud_ and an _ow..._

"What in the...?"

Gilbert picked up his jacket and stared down with confusion. "W-who or... What are you?" He asked. A small male about five inches tall looked up at him just as confused. He had bright violate eyes and looked almost like Alfred but... Cuter. A lot cuter. "I-I'm Canada... Where's Prussia? You look like him but you're not him... I wanna go home." Gilbert carefully picked up the small male and looked him over. "How did you... What do you mean? You're Canada?"

"I'm a personification of Canada... If the country is sick, I'm sick. If the country is scarred, I'm scarred... Where am I? Where's Kumajiro? Where's Prussia?"

"I don't know who any of those people are but, for now, you should relax. I'll help you look for them later on. I have to finish dinner and I have to do the laundry. The dogs have to be fed... Would you like some food?" Gilbert asked, smoothing down the blonde's hair. Canada nodded, tears in his little eyes. The red eyed male smiled as he gently wiped his eyes. "Don't worry, I'll help you out. I'm a good guy." He said. He carried little Canada into the kitchen and set him down on the table. "What would you like to eat? I usually cook simple on Wednesdays. Do you like macoroni and cheese?" Canada blushed softly. "Do... Do you know how to make pancakes? I really like them... Prussia used to make them for me... Before we broke up..."

"Broke up? How come?"

Gilbert took out a box of pancake mix. "We got into an argument because he was suppose to watch Kumajiro, my polar bear... My brother America came by, the two of them played around too much and Kuma got hurt... Prussia and I argued... It was so stupid... It was a bad argument... I miss him..." The small male curled up and softly cried. "Its alright... I'm sure he misses you too." Gilbert got started on the pancakes, once in a while caressing Canada's face with his thumb comfortingly. He put little drops of pancake mix onto the pan and made mini pancakes. "Y'know, I never really ate pancakes... Think I'll make some for myself too." He smiled brightly as he put the mini pancakes on a teacup dish and set it in front of Canada. "I don't really have any small forks... Feliciano has a bunch of forks with long prongs for his pasta. Would you like me to feed you?"

"If... If you have no choice... Its OK... Can you put a lot of syrup on them please?"

Gilbert laughed. "Sure. Anything you want." He nearly drowned Canada's pancakes with syrup then cut a piece small enough for him to eat and fed him. Canada licked syrup off his lips. Gilbert blushed darkly. The small male looked erotic as he licked his lips, Gilbert had to turn away. "T-thank you..." Canada whispered. "No problem. You must be tired. You can sleep in my room."

"I need a bath really..."

Canada was looking away with a light blush. Gilbert smiled and blushed also. "Alright. I just have to clean the house and we'll both take a bath."

Gilbert sighed as he lay in the hot water of the tub. He smiled and chuckled at Canada who was bathing in a small tin that was filled with warm, soapy water. "How's your bath?" Gilbert asked. Canada looked sad again. "Are you missing Prussia again?" The albino sat up and gently pet the blonde's head. "I just hope he's OK... I wanna say sorry to him and make up already... I hate being without him... Not that you aren't alike, you both are just alike its just that... Deep down, I know who my true love is... I know where my heart belongs... And who it belongs to... And it belongs to Prussia..." Canada began to sob. Gilbert picked him up and held him close. He slid his finger along his back comfortingly. "Its alright Canada. I promise I'll help you find him. Please don't cry." The blonde was so small, he reminded Gilbert of a small baby. Or a kitten.

"Gilbeeeerrrrrtttttt~!"

The door flung open as Italy popped in. Canada and Gilbert jumped with a yelp causing Canada to fall into the tub. "Oh no Canada!" Gilbert quickly picked the blonde up, letting out a huge sigh of relief. Canada coughed out a bit of water then held onto Gilbert's hand tightly. "W-whats wrong Fell?" Gilbert asked. "Ehhh... Luddy and I found two kitties and brought them home... Who is that?" Feliciano knealt down and slowly moved closer to take a better look at Canada. "You look like Italy..." Canada whispered. Feliciano smiled and grabbed a towel for the small male. "My name is Feliciano Vargas-Beilschmidt. What's your name?" Canada slowly let go of Gilbert's hand and let Feliciano wrapped him up in the towel. "I'm Canada."

"Well Canada, I hope you are enjoying your stay here. Luddy's brother Gilbert is a very nice man. He does so much for others, I'm glad he has you for a friend. I don't know how you got here, why you're small, or where you're from but a friend of Gilbert is a friend of mine."

As Feliciano spoke and comforted Canada, Gilbert had gotten out the tub, dried himself off then put on a pair of shorts and a tank top. "Hey Feli, I'm gonna head to bed. Me and Canada had a long day..." Gilbert said as he picked up Canada. The tiny blonde sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Feliciano smiled brightly and stood up with a nod. "Ok~! Ludwig and I are going over Kiku's house for a party! He said you could come too but since you're tired, I'll tell him you said hello!" He assured. Gilbert smiled back. "Thanks Feli. Tell brother and Kiku I'll talk to them tomorrow. Good night Feli." The albino sighed heavily, a wave of exhaustion rushing over him. Canada had already fallen asleep and was snoring softly.

* * *

A week goes by and still no sign of Canada's Prussia. Gilbert really was trying his best to help. Today the two were were heading back to the house. Not much work had to be done that day. Canada had been talking about his brother America when he suddenly stopped and looked around. "What's wrong?" Gilbert asked. Canada didn't answer. He hopped down to the ground and ran down the street. The gilbert cried out and ran after him. "Canada wait! Its too dangerous to run around right now!"

"Prussia!" Canada shouted.

"He's here? Did you see him? Canada just come back and we can search together!" Gilbert called.

He chased the small male into the town square where not many people were walking around. When he reached the fountain, he looked around frantically, then jumped in. Gilbert gasped and jumped in after him. There were multiple splashes, a yelp, and a slight pain as Gilbert bumped heads with another person. He sat up with Canada in his grasp. He blinked away the water then froze as his red eyes met violet ones. It was as if he were looking at a life size version of Canada. He struggled to say something that wouldn't come out as gibberish but before he could, Canada wiggled out of his hands and ran to the small male that wiggled free of the other male.

"Prussia! I missed you so much!" Canada cried as he hugged him.

"I'm so sorry Canada. I love you so much, I want us to be together again." Prussia said as he hugged said male back.

The two kissed deeply and continued to hug until they slowly faded away. Gilbert offered a hand to the other male as they stood up and got out of the fountain. "Uh... My name is Matthew..." The blonde said with a blush. Gilbert smiled. "I'm Gilbert. Nice to meet you. Would you like to come over to my place? Feliciano might have some clothes you can borrow. If they don't fit, you can wear mine... You know... If you don't mind." He offered, looking away with a dark blush. Matthew smiled shyly and nodded. "Sure... If we don't hurry, we might get sick... I guess Mr. Arthur used the spell on you too?" Gilbert looked confused for a moment then remembered.

"Wait, those two were part of that? I wonder why Canada looked like you..."

"And Prussia looked like you..."

As the two headed over to Gilbert's, they subconsciously held hand and walked in comfortable silence.

 **I kinda wanted to focus more on tiny Canada and Prussia but it wouldn't have gone anywhere since the story is more about Gilbert. What happened is that, England cast a spell to help fix Canada and Prussia's marriage while Arthur cast a spell to get Matthew and Gilbert together. The two couples ended up getting each other together themselves. I hope you liked it. It was just a short one time thing. It was on my mind.**


End file.
